kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Come check out the good karate club
Akito is not paying attention in class as usual, while Tsuyoshi and Aya talk about the last episode of Kodocha they saw. Akito remarks that he does not watch the show, as he's always busy with karate. Sengoku suddenly swoops in, kicking Akito out, despite him now being more open to following directions. Out in the hall, Sengoku suddenly calls him to see him and the other teachers at lunch. He is confronted by Sengoku, and as the principal is gone once again, Kyoutou is the substitute, as he was during the fight with Fuka's parents. Sengoku says that Akito must be punished for assaulting Nishikawa, who claims he hit him. He says he did not, while Kyoutou is ambivalent under the current evidence. An angry Sana bursts in, declaring Akito does not lie in such matters. Suzuki begins to back her up, while Sengoku continues to say Akito is a bad student. Kyoutou, despite having taken bias against him before, says that there's not enough evidence to punish Akito at this time. Getting away scot free, Akito is much calmer than he usually would be under such circumstances. Concerned that Sengoku may wish to attack Akito for his practice of karate, Sana starts moving in to form a club for it. However, despite working hard, it gains little traction, even when Akito is forced to smile when handing out pamphlets. They arrange their first meeting after school in the cafeteria, but see it's still just Sana and Akito. However, Ishida comes in after awhile, saying he doesn't want to learn karate, but sign on as another manager. Sana does not care, as it boosts membership, and he immediately sets to work gaining new recruits, more to woo Sana than because he cares about the club. Eventually, the boy that always is excessively nice to Akito come in, saying his name is Nakao. Akito does not recognize him despite seeing him every day, but offers to train him nonetheless. Only one member away from legitimacy, Sana arranges with Suzuki to have a room of their own. Nakao gets him to give them full access to the entire north wing, the abandoned portion of the school, where Nakao regularly comes. Despite the rank conditions, they set out to work anyways. Sana and Ishida continue their recruitment drive, but are met with no success. They eventually come to Fuka, desperate, and try to recruit her. She laughs at the proposition, but also warns Sana that Sengoku is already conspiring against them. Meanwhile, Akito does his best to train Nakao, but he is extremely weak, and tires very easily. Afterwards, they plan a victory dinner for their progress in the club, but Nakao must leave beforehand. At the restaurant, Sana also celebrates her 13th birthday. At Nakao's house, he is seen alone with his two brothers, cooking dinner for them. They insist that he makes something other than he is, but he suddenly falls to the ground. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Ishida *Nakao *Sengoku *Suzuki *Kyoutou *Takezo Onda *Shimura *Babbit Category:Episodes